<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ex wants to apologize for cheating by Disneyfan1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936685">Ex wants to apologize for cheating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234'>Disneyfan1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gonewildaudio Scripts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Script Offer - Fandom, f4m - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Ex Girlfriend, F/M, Facials, Hate Sex, Phone Sex, Tell me what you’d do to me, f4m - Freeform, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This script is written by an adult, to be performed by adults, to be read and listened to by adults. This is strictly 18+.</p><p>You’re ex calls you out of the blue to tell you she misses you. Emotionally and sexually. She asks if you ever feel the same. You tell her exactly how you feel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gonewildaudio Scripts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ex wants to apologize for cheating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are two characters in this script. The listener (M) and the ex girlfriend (F). The speaker just called the listener to chat. She’s a sweet, but sexually repressed girl, mid-twenties. The listener was her first real boyfriend and the man she lost her virginity to in a night of passionate love making. However, after sleeping with another man, she couldn’t forgive herself and broke up with the listener after telling him the truth. It’s been almost two years since they broke up, so this phone call is surprising and something she just did on a whim, without thinking much into it.</p><p>Actions and other details are contained with []</p><p>This script is not carved into stone. Feel free to change anything you desire as a performer. Improv is encouraged, as are sound effects. Please, most importantly, have fun!<br/>-Used-Draft</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Begins with phone ringing, then Exes surprised tone when listener actually picks up.]</p><p>Oh hey, you actually picked up. I didn’t think you’d ever want to talk to me after, you know, everything that happened. Anyways, I was just calling to say, [deep breath] I miss you. I really do. It’s been on my mind a lot lately and I’ve felt so horribly about what I did and I just needed to let you know. <br/>No please don’t hang up! There’s more. I also miss you... physically. Ever since we broke up, I’ve never been with a man as, how can I say this, sexually competent, as you. Sure, you had a nice cock and all, but what I really miss is how you used it. Jesus, sometimes I think about how you would pin me down and fuck me and it gets me so wet and- holy fuck, what am I saying! I’m sorry, I got a little carried away. <br/>[deep breath] Do- do you ever think of me? Like that, I mean. You know... sexually? You do? Really? <br/>What do you think about? You know, what do you think about doing to me?<br/>Hate fuck? What do you mean? <br/>Oh wow. That’s intense. I guess I did cheat on you, but like woah. <br/>[brief pause]<br/>Tell me more. <br/>[some faint moans are heard as the listener recounts some of their fantasy.]<br/>Fuck, that’s a lot. Do you think about that often? Hate-fucking me? Yeah? You fantasize about fucking me to tears regularly? Holy shit. <br/>That’s, thats fucking hot. <br/>Now you’ve got this image in my mind of me facedown on the bed, my soaked panties in my mouth, preventing me from screaming and waking the neighbors, tears coming down my face and ruining my makeup as you take me from behind. Your big, thick cock thrusting into me so hard and fast, my eyes start to roll. You’ve spanked me so hard, a big red print in the shape of your hand is clearly visible on my cute little bubble butt, a mark that will remind me of this event with a stinging pain for the rest of the week. <br/>Is that the kind of thing you think about?<br/>Sometimes. What else?<br/>Public humiliation, what do you mean?<br/>Holy shit. Would you actually do that to me? That’s awful. I’d be so embarrassed. I can’t imagine walking back to my apartment completely nude, with your cum dripping down my face. That would be awful, I don’t know if I’d ever recover, which sucks because I used to love it when you would cum on my face. It would turn me on so much when I would look in the mirror and see how fucking slutty I looked. I liked it when you made me feel like a slut. <br/>[at this point, her moans are becoming obvious, she’s clearly been masturbating while on the phone]<br/>So what you’re saying is that if I were to come over and beg for your dick, you’d hate fuck me harder than you ever did when we were dating? Yeah? You’d put me in my place and make me regret ever cheating on you? You’d treat me like a worthless cheating whore and fuck me till I beg you to stop, and then fuck me harder? What else? Keep telling me what you would do to me? My ass? No, no ones ever done that. Oh fuck, that’s so hot. Put all your anger and rage into my ass daddy. I deserve it. I deserve to be punished for what I did to you. Please baby, fuck my ass and forgive me. Fuck please. I’m a fucking cheating whore and I deserve your abuse. Please, keep talking. <br/>Fuck! [she screams as she brings herself to orgasm]<br/>Woah, holy shit, what a mess. You always did have a way with words. <br/>So this may be a weird time to bring it up, but I was thinking that maybe you... and I could, maybe, get back together?<br/>What? You’ll think about it!? Really? After all that? Ugh fine. At least it’s not a no.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>